


Herd Behavior

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Breeding, Cultural Bestiality, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain runs a quiet farm and breeding business, with three big, healthy stallions in his stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herd Behavior

Milking day, and he’s one orgasm down and at least two to go. The farmer shuffles around the barn, cleaning and organising, ignoring the whines and groans of the animals as he works. Sam can feel his belly clench, eyes prickling while his oversensitive dick keeps getting sucked by the machine. He risks a glance up at the farmer, who just smiles at him before moving on to the next dirty stall. 

 

The machine is relentless, tugging at Sam’s cock with a rhythmic hum until he hardens again. His balls lift and drop while his inner muscles flutter and panic almost takes over when he realizes how fast the second orgasm is going to hit. It’s going to hurt so fucking good, and Sam’s yelling when it does, body drawn up taut as he thrashes against the bonds of the milking bench. 

 

Another. He knows he won’t be allowed to rest until he gives another, but his body is sore and his cock worn out and Sam floats in a haze until the sound of fucking catches his attention. Through the slats of his stall, he can see that one of the dogs, Gadreel, has finally caught the bitch he’s been chasing since he arrived. Samandriel’s yelping as the big stud drives into him, fucking him ruthlessly into the dirt floor of the barn, hands scrabbling over dust and straw even though he has no hope of getting away from the fucking. 

 

“Good. Maybe that bitch will finally catch,” Cain mutters as he sweeps around Sam’s bench. Sam just keeps watching, shivering in arousal as thoughts and envy flit through his mind. He can’t decide if he’d rather be stud or bitch, if he’d rather have a tight hole to shove his cock in or be the one yelping to let the whole farm know how well he’s being bred. 

 

He comes with the dogs, jerking in his bonds when the stud lets out a deep growl, and the bitch gives one last pathetic sound of faux-protest. 

 

Sam whines low in his throat, cock twitching weakly and balls aching as the last of his come trickles out, only to be sucked away by the steady suckle of the machine. The farmer clucks, sympathetic rather than disapproving and Sam gives a little sigh of relief when the machine turns off. 

 

“That’s a good boy, Sam,” the older man croons, wiping the sweat from Sam’s face with the kerchief from his pocket. “You relax, and when the rest of these boys are done, we’ll take you out for baths.” 

 

Dean’s groan echoes off the wood of the barn, his second orgasm of the night spilling into the humming machine in front of his stall. Sam barely catches sight of his brother’s pleasure-tortured face over the dividers, but holding himself up is too much work. Instead, he slumps down onto the bench he’s strapped into, letting the sturdy wood bear his weight. The farmer pats him on the shoulder when he stands, and there’s a clink of belt as he walks around Sam. 

 

Thick fingers press against Sam’s hole, coated in cool lube as the spread him open. No time is wasted on more prep, though; the farmer just pushes in, spearing deep and wide into Sam. Penetration burns, but Sam’s too limp for it to really hurt. He just takes the fucking, the  _ breeding _ like the bitch he is - and the thought of it makes his sore cock ache even more. 

 

“Sh, pet. You’ll stress the others whining like that,” Cain soothes, rough hands rubbing over Sam’s ass and back, pointing out the high pitched sounds tearing up his throat. “Just take it.” 

 

Sam does, letting his mind go blank and body buzz under the heat of sex and pleasure. He can feel when Cain comes, hot and sloppy inside him, trickling down his balls when the farmer pulls out. One last pat lands on his rear before Cain goes to check on the others. 

 

Dean’s close to screaming, and the yell he gives as he comes one last time tells Sam his brother might well be out for the count. In the stall on Dean’s other side, Benny is still grunting and Sam has a mental image of what the other stallion’s thick cock looks like spilling his thick and copious loads of come - he’s seen every animal here in the throes of orgasm more than once. 

 

Soon enough, the barn is silent save for the panting of the still-tied dogs and the muffled whimpers from Dean. The scent of smoke wafts over to Sam from where Cain is smoking a cigarette, eyes running over the length of the barn to take stock of his morning’s work. He unstraps them while still smoking, guiding each stallion down onto the floor. 

 

Sam follows his brother out of the barn, Benny close behind. The sun is hot as the day crests into noon, warming the ground beneath their hands and knees. Obediently, they circle around where the hose lays, and cold water splashes between them as Cain spins the faucet on. He hoses them off thoroughly, checking their holes and fondling their cocks, and laughing when each of them whines in protest at the stimulation. 

 

“Go on,” he orders, turning the faucet off with a few sharp twists. The paddock gate swings closed behind them, and Sam wastes no time in heading over to the shade tree, flopping down in it’s shadow for a nap. Benny lays down close by, and Dean sandwiches himself between them, regardless of the fact that the heat will make them sweaty in close proximity. 

 

The faint clanging of metal wakes Sam up, and he stretches lazily. Cain’s scraping food from a bucket into their feed trough on the barn side of the paddock. Dean’s up first, always hungry, but Benny and Sam are close behind. Cain pets them in turn before kneeling down between them. 

 

Dean startles, rearing up but Cain lands a swift spank to his rear. Sam can’t quite see what’s being done to his brother with Benny and Cain between them, and he tries not to shy away nervously when his turn comes. Strong fingers coax his cock into a cage, the snick of a padlock sounding finite when Cain pushes it into place. 

 

“Be good. We have a guest coming this weekend,” Cain tells them. Sam can feel the excitement and trepidation from his barnmates. The cages mean Cain wants them to save their come for breeding a mare, and - while the idea of fucking an actual mare and not some come-hungry machinery is thrilling - today is only Monday. 

 

The week is spent in frustration, aggravated by the sight of Gadreel fucking his new bitch at every opportunity. Samandriel moans more than yelps now, presenting at every stud that comes near, dog or no. Cain’s even taken his turn at the wanton bitch, laughing when Gadreel fucks Samandriel even more roughly afterward, possessive and snarling. 

 

“Better make sure he catches, Gadreel, or those pups’ll be mine and not yours,” Cain razzes the growling dog even as he sinks in deep to tie his bitch up tight. 

 

Saturday finally rolls in, clear and promising heat as the dew evaporates off the grass. Sam’s awake and waiting in his stall when Cain comes in, bearing buckets of breakfast for each stallion. No more than they finish eating - Cain wiping the mess from their faces - than they’re being led out into the paddock. 

 

“Boys are looking well,” Lucifer comments, and Sam’s cock tries to swell within its cage. Lucifer owns a sprawling farm much like Cain’s, but there’s only one mare he would’ve brought. 

 

Sure enough, Castiel is already roaming the far end of the paddock, head sweeping up when Lucifer gives a sharp whistle. 

 

“They’re going to be rough, I expect. They’ve been waiting all week.” Cain frees Benny first, the most patient of the three. Sam’s next, and Dean last, but they hold back only under the knowledge they haven’t been given permission to mate yet. 

 

Cas approaches slowly, stopping just far enough away to give him a head start. The stallions are off as soon as Cain lands outside the paddock, chasing the mare down. Sam’s first, as always, faster and stronger than the other two, and it doesn’t take him much to have Cas pinned neatly beneath him. Searching with little prods of his hips, Sam gasps aloud when the tip of his cock meets the mare’s wet hole and he shoves in hard and deep. Cas shivers and wickers, body clenching tight at the intrusion but Sam’s not going to let that dissuade him. 

 

A week without coming, without even being able to rut against the stallions means Sam’s sensitive. He fucks fast, chasing the orgasm he’s been waiting for. Cas’s insides ripple around him, and, eventually, the mare starts rocking back into the thrusts. Sam comes with a stuttery thrust, holding still in hopes to keep his come in deep. 

 

“Good boy, Sam,” Cain murmurs, reaching over the fence to ruffle Sam’s coat. He’s left the limp mare in the grass for Benny and Dean to fight over, ambling back toward the fence and pushing his face into the bucket of cold water near the trough to drink his fill. Dropping down in the grass, Sam watches the short standoff between his brother and Benny. In the end, Benny stands down, letting Dean have his turn at Cas. 

 

They spend all morning that way, until Cas can hardly move and the stallion’s cocks will no longer rise to sate the lust still curling lazily in their bellies. Cain helps Lucifer wash the mare off and move him to the barn, settling him in fresh straw with clean water at hand. The stallions wander obediently back into their own stalls for a midday nap as their owners head up to the house, talking about the likelihood of Cas being in foal, the sound of Cain’s laughter fading with distance. 


End file.
